The Weird story with Harry Potter and various pplz
by Anthy1
Summary: spongebob


The people at the place with the thingy By: Anthy .The. Rosebride  
  
Ok my story is REALLY odd. If you are a TOTAL Harry Potter freak, and you get pissed from people dissing it, then dont read this!!!!!!!!! OK, I WARNED YOU! This is like my first story so PLEASE review it! --harsh statements are not acceptable and if you choose to use such language, you will be hit with a ruler across your hand(s) OK??--  
  
-*-*-*-*-My life is a Sitcom-*-*-*-*-  
  
*backround is the front lawn of a normal house and the Malfoy family is ready ro begin*  
  
ALL: Hi! We're the Malfoys from......where do muggles live? erm.......New Jersey, Pennsylvania!  
  
Draco: Oops! I'm dead! --backround changes-- Well, as you may be able to tell, my life cretianly ISN'T a sitcom and well.... I'm dead!! Some dude in another story killed me a while back. --looks at the reader-- Hey! I know you!! I'm gonna help you from time to time throughout the story with my gay Prince charming Harry Potter, soon to be Harry Malfoy *if the judge will approve the name change* Even though we're dead!! --evil laugh--  
  
~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Act one: SPOOKY*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~ --new characters enter--  
  
(Ron will be RW and Hermione will be HG)  
  
Hermione: It's so sad that Harry and Malfoy are.....dead, although i didnt care much for Malfoy  
  
Ron: You could have said it nicer y'know!  
  
HG: I know Ron, but..... even though I acted like i liked Harry, I always liked well......you --akward look--  
  
RW: yeah? --leans in with curiosity-- really?  
  
HG: I've been thinking about you ALL the time since well......Harry died. You've always been the person I can lean on incase Harry was mad or something  
  
RW: Really? Bloody brilliant!! Who would'a guessed?  
  
HG: --leans in to kiss Ron--  
  
**out of nowhere, Professer McGonnagal appears** (she will be PM)  
  
PM: 50 points from Griffyndor and you both have detention! --to self-- If you're gonna do that, at least go to the Dark forest or something.......sheesh  
  
RW: Did she say something about the......  
  
HG: --interrrupts Ron-- C'mon! Let's go!! --grabs Ron's hand--  
  
RW: --short-term memory-- Where are we going again?  
  
HG: The Dark Forest dummy!!  
  
RW: hey!! --they start walking to the dorm because it's after hours-- Harry told me that i was second in line for his Invisibility Cloak. So, let's go get it!!  
  
HG: You're so smart Ron! I never knew what I saw in Harry although.....he did defeat You-Know-Who and he also beat the Basalisk and saved Ginny.....oh so brave he was!  
  
RW: HEY! Either we're going to the Forest to well....erm.....you know or you keep talking about him and we'll never do this again!!  
  
HG: Ok Ok I'm sorry --grabs cloak and puts it over Ron and herself--  
  
RW: Hermione?  
  
HG: Yeah Ron?  
  
RW: I think we're being followed  
  
*Ghosts* (1) I told you!! now you owe me at my Death-Day party!! (2) haha! oh yeah and NOT!!! (3) Wow, Weasley and Granger? who woulda guessed? (4) oops wrong setting!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*We'll be back after a breif commercial break*/*/*/*/*/*/* Commercial starts down there *points down*  
  
Bunny: Gosh Chloe, I'm bored! Chloe: Me too Bunny! -announcer guy- Are you bored?? Both: HELLO? WE JUST SAID THAT!! -announcer-guy- Are you so bored you just wanna pick your nose? Well, pick no more because we just got these in today..... "Bored No More" all you do is spray it on and you won't be bored any longer!! Bunny: -sprays- Wow!! Thanks "Bored No More"!! Chloe: Hey let me try!! -sprays- Hey Bunny! let's go to the Mall!! Bunny: SUNCOAST!! Chloe: WALDENBOKS!! Both: ANIME! --announcer guy-- Just 5 easy payments of $19.95!! *quietley* plus $15 s&h  
  
*-DM and HP enter-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-WE'RE BACK!!-*-*-*-*-*  
  
DM: GROSS! Harry she did like you but *teasing* she likes Ron more.....*mutters* Mudblood  
  
HG: Hey!! Dont joke me like that! You know what it does to me1  
  
DM: HARRY LATER! When we're alone! *clears throat* Sorry........... As you just saw, Hermione and Weasley are off to the Forbidden Forest (or so they think) Let's go to another place and time --voice starts to fade-- The year is 2002 Ariana is searching for Elijah  
  
*-*-*-*-*Act 2: Ariana vs. Elijah*-*-*-*-* (Elijah will be shortened to EW and Ariana will be AH to save time)  
  
Ariana: *searches* WHERE ARE YOU? I would go to Sam's house for dinner to find out YOU ate it all THE REST OF IT WAS FOR ME!  
  
EW: --jumps out of hiding-- SHUT UP! FAAG!! You don't need food. All you do is waste it!  
  
AH: Really? Waste food? How? Tell me!  
  
EW: You eat it! That's how!  
  
AH: I suppose YOU waste food too.....you're the one who eats more than anybody i know! *well Auttumn can eat a lot*  
  
EW: No, you see, when YOU eat, you're wasting food but, *pridefully* when I eat I'm not wasting it.  
  
AH: --pulls out a light-saber thingy-- You wanna be wasteful? I'll show you wasteful  
  
EW: A waste of what? Breath?  
  
AH: --hits EW with light-saber thing-- One hand! Wasted!  
  
EW: Hey!! That was my --sobbing-- hand!!  
  
AH: --evil laugh-- I know......and thats not ALL I'm gonna chop off *so to speak* --swings light-saber thing again--  
  
EW: AAAAHHHH! That's myother arm!!  
  
AH: --continues to cut EW limb from limb--  
  
EW: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS ARIANA!  
  
-*-*-*-*you hear a yell from the distance*-*-*-*-  
  
EW: --looks over his shouder (or what is left of it)-- RUN! RUN!  
  
AH: Who are you talking to?  
  
EW: What do you care? I dont matter to you! You're killing me.........*stupid*  
  
AH: THAT'S IT!  
  
*-you hear a swing and a thunp in the distance-*  
  
AH: Now, now, where to put you.......-thinks- AH! --puts body in a bag and gets in car--  
  
AH: I would like to thank the author for letting me drive!!!!!!!! --drives to the "spot" and stops-- LALALALALALA!! I get my dinner without HIM eating it all! lalalalalalala! *-drops body-* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
thats all for now I'll add more in a while PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-Anthy The Rosebride-*-*-*-*- 


End file.
